Data centers have long had issues with collecting and storing data. Initially there was not enough data, but as software monitoring systems have evolved, such as Data Center Infrastructure Management or DCIM systems, there is now too much information. Many data center facilities are still much more involved with the collection of data than using the data to make informed decisions. More advanced data centers now have the ability to collect data and are working to use this data to lower costs and increase their efficiency as the data center has now become more of a strategic asset than a cost center.
In order to get the most detailed level of power consumption information in the data center, one must get metrics from the point of use. Cabinet power distribution units (referred to as cabinet PDUs or CDUs) with outlet-level measurements allow for an organization to meet this goal. With information about the actual usage of devices, the data center/IT management can make better decisions, not just about which equipment to use, but also when to use particular applications. In the long run, analysis of this information helps with gaining fully optimized utilization of power and IT infrastructure.
The accuracy and granularity of the metrics available from the chosen CDUs is extremely important. While previous generations of CDUs had little or no power monitoring capability, the requirement to obtain highly granular and accurate measurements is paramount to ongoing optimizations. Whereas many early-generation intelligent CDUs may have included amperage as the only metric, the most advanced power handling devices today include the entire scope of energy awareness: Amperage, Voltage, Wattage, Power Factor, Energy (kWh), etc. These are all critically important in understanding where, when, and how efficiently power is being utilized, and in making decisions regarding changes, improvements, and growth according to the needs of the business the data center supports.
Intelligent PDUs or CDUs coupled with a powerful energy management system will likely be a requirement for organizations that are planning any form of DCIM effort over the coming years. DCIM itself is a rapidly growing market segment that relies on the intelligence from the power layer to create much of its value. For some organizations, the full DCIM solution is a day-one requirement, but for others, the initial outlay of cost and time causes a scale-back to a more manageable energy management system solution. For those who choose to start slowly, it is important to choose an energy management system that can be easily integrated into a full DCIM solution.